Most People
by carnabysweet
Summary: A simple and romantic get together for Master Xehanort and Aerith.


**_Most People_**

It was finally morning. After a long night violated by vivid nightmares of bronies, it was finally morning, and Master Xehanort opened his eyes to find himself lying awkwardly on his living room couch. He was welcomed to air that seemed to suffocate and chill, a sore asshole, and a mental reminder that it was time to prepare.

Despite the visit to Barney's BDSM dungeon late last night, Master Xehanort's legs were able to support the remainder of his damaged body and he managed to pull himself off of the semen stained couch. Slowly, he dragged himself over to the refrigerator as its drone became louder and attacked his ears. It became more difficult for him to drag his feet on the cold floor, possibly because of the obstructing fecal matter. After reaching the destination, Master Xehanort spent a good two minutes applauding himself. Most people could not walk such a distance while experiencing this much discomfort and pain. Getting over himself for now, he finally opened the fridge door, and his eyes locked onto a jar located on the upper shelf. It was labelled "Vyrup." The jar's maximum capacity had clearly been reached, and its contents could be described as a murky liquid with foreign objects and a yellow-brown tinge. Portions of the liquid looked like they may not have mixed with the solvent properly, likely due to differing densities.

Master Xehanort stared lovingly at the jar, and stood at the open door wasting energy as his thoughts became clouded with the significance of this jar and its history.

_Knock-knock!_

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden, but expected knocking at the door. He realized that Aerith had arrived for their planned day together. Master Xehanort also realized that he was unprepared for breakfast, due to spending his time ejaculating multiple amounts of semen all over the household. While this provided abnormal amounts of pleasure, this also took care of providing a desirable scent to his home.  
From his asshole, he pulled out pancakes that he could serve to Aerith and himself without her being able to distinguish them from freshly prepared pancakes. They were thrown onto plates set onto the nearby table, accompanying the cutlery and drinking glasses.  
Finally, Master Xehanort pulled the Vyrup jar from the fridge and placed it on the table. He poured a little bit of the liquid onto each pancake, and then hurried to open the door and welcome his guest.

"Hey!" was the first thing Aerith brightly chimed when Master Xehanort opened the door. He was greeted to a smiling face, and a presence that seemed to warm the apartment. However, this warmth may just have been Master Xehanort currently urinating on the floor.  
Master Xehanort looked down. All doubt was gone as he realized he was in fact pissing on the spot.  
Aerith's demeanor didn't change.  
"I'd gladly sip that up for you, but I'm kind of hungry right now! I don't need anything to drink yet," she said, following up with a cheery laugh.  
A small blush made itself present on Master Xehanort's cheeks. He loved Aerith, and found it difficult to present himself like this to her. While flustered at the moment, Master Xehanort understood that he could potentially take a blood-stained shit on the corpse of Sora, and Aerith would still remain a giddy bitch.  
Realizing that this event did actually take place, Master Xehanort regained his composure.  
"Don't worry about it," he coldly stated. "You and I can share the cleaning later."  
Aerith laughed again. Master Xehanort thanked his stars that Aerith's laugh was as cute as a kitten, otherwise he may have been inclined to brutally bring an end to her life.  
"You don't have to worry about trying to trick me with such…" Aerith began, but couldn't find the suitable word, and her statement hung in the air. She instead took the next best action.  
Master Xehanort suddenly felt the embrace of another person – arms bound around his torso, and a small head lying against his chest. The erection was there too, and penetration seemed imminent, only being stopped by a few layers of clothing.  
In response to the pulses given by Master Xehanort's cock, and the lack of motion from his behalf, Aerith purred into his ear.  
"Let's just skip all of this and pig out. I'm starving, and penis isn't on my menu yet."  
She broke the embrace, and slowly walked away towards the prepared table and its welcoming scent, leaving Master Xehanort in a slight daze. His attention was brought to Aerith's body. She seemed to move in a way that might make the vagina of a Christian heterosexual grandmother leak and twitch. Most people would disagree.

Abandoning his daze, Master Xehanort joined Aerith at the table and they began their relatively normal breakfast together. Their glasses were filled with bleach, and Aerith's pancakes were heavily slathered in the Vyrup, while Master Xehanort's pancakes were only covered in a light coat of the stuff. It was clear that Aerith was not aware of the difficulty of making Vyrup, but it was on her mind.  
"You know, every time I ask that you give me the recipe for this…'Vyrup', it just seems that you forget to give it to me! How can I drill it into your head that I want to know how to make this stuff myself?" Aerith demanded.  
Master Xehanort laughed, but only because he was thinking that it was actually him that wanted to drill something into Aerith's head – mainly inside her mouth, and the "thing" being his penis.  
He prepared an apathetic tone and response.  
"It's honestly not that big of a deal for me to share it. It's just a small secret of mine and I just forget way too easily. If you don't know the recipe by the end of this day, then may Xion get a disastrous ending, given to her by yours truly." Master Xehanort responded.  
Aerith laughed. Again. She hated the Mary Sue bitch and realized that either result would be beneficial to her.  
A reign of silence took over, continuously interrupted only by small sounds of chewing, drinking, and masturbating. Thankfully, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Master Xehanort and Aerith could share this kind of silence in comfort. Most people couldn't.

Breakfast reached its end, and the couple retired to the couch to watch whatever they could find on TV. This time, Master Xehanort took the initiative for conversation. He did not do so gently, however.  
"You know what, Aerith?"  
He stood up.  
"Fuck you!"  
With one arm, he swung and gave Aerith a decent slap that sounded throughout the apartment. With the other, he summoned his Beyblade Keyblade and prepared a fighting stance and a face full of rage.  
"I'm sick and fucking tired of you and I think it's time you pulled the fucking stick out of your ass, or I'll remove it myself!"  
Aerith, somehow not in a state of shock, dismissed Master Xehanort's poor attempt at foreplay, and stood up herself. She removed her undergarments and proceeded to remove a fairly large tree twig from her ass, and disposed of it on the floor. "Aerith…that's a stick," said Master Xehanort, as he was now faced with a small smirk from his beloved. "Been there, done that," Aerith stated with a "matter-of-fact" tone. "There's no way _that _old method is going to get my pussy's gears working! If you want to pummel my soul out of this body, you've got to use a different method than what you used last week, Master Xehanort."  
She was right. Aerith was absolutely right, and Master Xehanort knew it. He felt heavily ashamed at the thought of him using a method of foreplay more than once and actually _succeeding_. For Master Xehanort, this embarrassment was not an obstacle for long, and he eventually managed to come up with foreplay that would surely get the lovers in bed together. Master Xehanort could _always_ come up with new foreplay methods, whether or not they included fecal matter or piss. Most people couldn't.

Master Xehanort pulled up a game of "Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs" onto his TV and proceeded to rush through the game with his lover. The emotional charge of the game's story had an effect on Aerith. She cried into his arms. At this point, Master Xehanort suggested 'My Little Pony' foreplay to ease her pain. Without a moment of hesitation, Aerith obliged.

The 'My Little Pony' foreplay had worked wonders. The bodies of both ached and quivered for the other's touch. Their genitalia soaked through their clothing, and they realized they were going to fuck on the bed they were on.  
They quickly undressed each other, sharing fervent kisses whenever their mouths could reach each other. Their hands started on each other's hips, but they progressed down to the genitals, and they began their signature hand work.

A low moan escaped Aerith's lips. It lacked syllables, but the message was clear.

_I want more._

Their breaths and motions carried the conversation.

_Do you?_

Words weren't necessary.

_I deserve it._

They knew.

_I suppose._

_I just want a bite from you._

Master Xehanort leaned over and began eating out his beloved's vagina like a buffet, providing gentle nibbles between slurps. Aerith began screaming and singing "Roar" at the top of her lungs while her lover orally pleasured her. The smell of her pussy never really bothered Master Xehanort; he instead relished it.  
Between screams, Aerith managed to utter one sentence.  
"X-Xehanort! I want t-to 69!"  
Master Xehanort, eager at the thought of receiving oral sex, flipped his body upside down and prepared for Aerith to land on top of him. She managed to insert his entire 39 inch penis into her mouth, while inserting her entire hand into his asshole. This may not seem like much to others, but with Master Xehanort hallucinating the presence of God in his room, and Aerith's soul leaving her body, this kind of sex was perfect for the two lovers until they both reached a Level 100 orgasm. Tonight, however, the couple reached Level _200_ orgasms, and there was no piss or shit to clean up this time, with the latter being an indication of _slightly _boring sex.  
Aerith rolled off of Master Xehanort's body and collapsed beside him. Interlocking hands, the couple synchronized their breaths and shared kisses, cuddles, and silence, before falling asleep in the warmth of the other.

Aerith was gone the next morning.

Unfortunately, once again, Master Xehanort had failed to share the recipe to his beloved Vyrup that Aerith had requested numerous times before. He ultimately decided that it may be best to conceal the recipe, although in truth, there really was no recipe. The Vyrup was in fact made from collected amounts of various genital and anal excretions.  
While most people do not collect such excretions and decide to make a syrup from them, Master Xehanort was, in all honesty, not like most people.

And that was all right.


End file.
